bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Pensar, Rurak
Rurak Pensar was a Human Force-sensitive that was conscripted and indoctrinated into the Imperial New Order. When it was discovered that Rurak was able to touch and use the Force, he was selected to be a member of Darth Vader’s Inquisitorous. Rurak was eventually apprenticed to High Inquisitor Syanne Harkness. Rurak would be instrumental in initially investigating and discovering that many of the individuals believed to be deceased in the attacks on Antrixies during the end of the Clone Wars were still alive. He would, however, face defeats at the hands of the Strykia family, those affiliated with the Antrixian Resistance, and their allies. While left to oversee the imprisonment of Graydon Strykia aboard the Anvil, Rurak would meet his demise due to the combined efforts of Graydon Strykia and his allies. History Early Life Born on Corulag, Rurak Pensar was discovered early on to have latent potential in the Force by members of the Jedi Order, searching for potential Jedi inductees. While Rurak was flagged to be removed from his family and taken to the Jedi temple to become a Jedi initiate, the conflict known as the Clone Wars mired the process down and Rurak was not removed until around 19 BBY. This occurred right at the end of the Clone Wars, when Order 66 was being initiated across the galaxy. As Rurak was not seen as a official part of the Jedi Order yet, he was not exterminated by the Clone Commander known as "Blackie." Blackie recognized Rurak for what he was and transported the baby to Coruscant with his squad to clarify what was to be done with the child. On Coruscant, Emperor Palpatine also recognized Rurak for what he was and ordered Blackie to escort the baby to the Deep Core world of Byss, where he would be placed into the care of the Sly Moore. On Byss, Rurak was essentially given a foster family with Blackie being ordered to fill in as a father to the baby. Blackie's instructions were to begin training the young male in the same combat techniques as the Clones from Kamino. When Rurak was old enough, he began his Force training under the tutelage of Moore. The other parts of his education and training included heavy indoctrination in the ideals and politics of the Galactic Empire. Rurak was heavily biased against non-Humans, especially those that weren't aligned with the New Order. The Inquisitorius By the time Rurak was fifteen, he was being groomed to be one of the next members of the Imperial Inquisitors. By the age of nineteen, Rurak was deemed capable enough to be assigned to a High Inquisitor as an apprentice. The Emperor personally ordered Rurak to be sent to the Maridis Sector, where he would become Syanne Harkness' apprentice. The Emperor, along with Imperial Intelligence felt that the young man would act as a counter to help keep Syanne aligned with the New Order. During his time in the Antrixian Commonwealth, Rurak was often tasked with leading teams to investigate rebellious activity, along with capturing dissidents and enemies of the state. As the apprentice of Harkness, he often worked side by side with the cyborg enforcer, Lady Deathstryke. Later Life Rurak was tasked with tracking down and capturing members of the Strykia family once it was found that a number of them had survived the Antrixian Purge. The rumors of Graydon and Allyson Strykia being alive and involved in rebellious activities began to grow. Rurak followed leads and eventually discovered that the Strykia twins had been in hiding with a guardian on the planet, Coyn. Rurak helped formulate the plan to capture members of the family, dubbed as Operation: Repossession. Intervention by allies of Graydon Strykia thwarted the raid on Coyn and handed Rurak a defeat that enraged his master. Returning to the Maridis Sector, Rurak was assigned with capturing suspected members of the Antrixian Resistance and enforcing Imperial rule. Finally, in 3 ABY, Rurak received word from Syanne that Col. Maxus Weyre had managed to capture Graydon Strykia. Rurak travelled to the Manchi Sector in order to supervise Strykia's imprisonment. Interference from Weyre and the Emperor's servant, Rhakyhl, prevented Rurak from interrogating Strykia as much as he would have liked to. The arrival of the Shadow Wolves and their allies, rescuing Graydon, gave Rurak the perfect opportunity to face Graydon one-on-one. While initially besting Graydon, the young Strykia was eventually able to turn the tables on the arrogant Inquisitor, mortally wounding him. Before the Wolves and Strykia escaped, CJ Morgan tossed a thermal detonator in Rurak's direction. Laying there, unable to respond or escape, Rurak was engulfed in the device's blast when it detonated. Appearance and Personality Arrogant and selfish, Rurak eventually hoped to raise through the ranks of the Inquisitorous and become more than just an enforcer for the Empire. While not power-hungry, Rurak did dream of someday becoming well-known and acknowledged for what he could do and what he was. RPG D6 Stats (The following reflect the stats of Rurak as of the Battle of Yavin to 2 ABY.) Type: Imperial Inquisitor DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 6D, Lightsaber 6D, Lightsaber: Form V: Djem So 6D, Melee Combat 5D+2, Running 5D, Vehicle Blasters 5D KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Alien Species 4D, Bureaucracy 4D+2, (s)Bureaucracy: Galactic Empire 6D, Intimidation 5D, Languages 3D+2, Law Enforcement 4D+1, Streetwise 3D+1, Willpower 4D MECHANICAL 2D+1 Communications 3D, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+2, Sensors 4D, Walker Operations 3D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Command 4D+2, Investigation 4D, Persuasion 3D+2, Search 4D+2, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 4D, (s)Brawling: Shorinji Martial Arts 6D+1, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, First Aid 3D, Lightsaber Repair 4D, Security 4D+2 Special Abilities: Shorinji Martial Arts: Shorinji is a hard, linear art that concentrates on direct strikes and kicks. Maneuvers: Crescent Kick, Disarm, Flying Kick, Foot Sweep, Martial Arts Leap, Palm Punch, Weapon Block. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any of the other lightsaber forms. Maneuvers: Defensive stance, Disarming slash, Heavy strike, Quick strike. Lightsaber Combat Form V: Djem So: -1D to parry attacks. +4D to attack rolls, this bonus is reduced by 1D for each round of combat with the same opponent to a minimum of 1D. Falling Avalanche, fluid riposte, heavy parry, two hand thrust. Force Skills: Control 4D+2, Sense 4D+2, Alter 5D Force Powers: Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Anger, Concentration, Contort/Escape, Control Pain, Enhance Attribute, Hibernation Trance, Pall Of The Dark Side, Resist Force, Resist Stun Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Force Track, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force, Shift Sense Alter: Force Jump, Injure/Kill, Knockout/Stun, Light, Telekinesis Control and Alter: Aura Of Uneasiness, Control Breathing, Inflict Pain Control and Sense: Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control, Sense and Alter: Affect Mind, Telekinetic Kill Sense and Alter: Cloak, Dim Another’s Senses This Character is Force-sensitive Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 9 Character Points: 17 Move: 10 Equipment: Encrypted Comlink, Clothes, Lightsaber (5D) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Imperial Aligned Characters Category:Deceased Characters